


Breathe It In

by Baltar4Prez



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltar4Prez/pseuds/Baltar4Prez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock can't stop his gaze from drifting over to his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe It In

Kirk was standing across the field, away from the rest of the crew. Spock watched him discreetly. The captain was still, not taking in the planet's visual aspects like everyone else. Instead, Kirk had his eyes closed and was breathing in the not-exactly-alien-yet-still-alien air deeply.

His skin and hair glowed in the sunlight, the small upturn of his lips seemed magnified and for a moment Spock felt as though all of the air in his own lungs escaped at the sight of his friend's serenity.

Spock knew his captain's... _charisma_ often affected Spock's impassivity, but his very existence? Spock wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a prompt table and wrote this for the prompt "air." This is my first fic ever posted; how embarrassing.


End file.
